Preykiller
preykiller coding by starflight Preykiller is a mentioned character in Three Houses part two and a major character in The Rise of the Tragedy, a prequel story to Three Houses. She is the mother of Prince Dimitri and wife of King Equity (Pokeball), making her the queen of the NightWings. She was killed in the Tragedy of Duscur. 'a p p e a r a n c e' Preykiller is a feared NightWing, not just because of her name, but because of her colors. But only NightWings don't fear her; the other tribes do. Preykiller's mainscales are a dark purple, but there are tints of a brighter purple. The NightWings understand that this means she's not completely a killer herself not just because of her colors, but because of their own secret communication they never share with other tribes. What if someone does? They rely on their king, as they always choose a king with at least mindreading powers and always the animus magic that runs in the lineage. That king uses the powers to find out about the situation, and kill the dragon who found out and the dragon who told the secret. What does Preykiller think of purple scales? She's noble and should be higher ranking than a simple peasant. Or at least that's what she thought about it before she became queen. Her purple scales now told everyone she arose from a commer to the queen; an important position. Her subscales are just about completely jet-black, but some lighter dark gray is blended in. 'p e r s o n a l i t y' Preykiller pretty much thought she was the best at everything and was noted as the "strongest of all commoners". Never again does she want to walk the path of a commoner again, or at least that's what she thought when she married Equity (Pokeball) and rose as the queen. After she was queen, Preykiller noted to be extremely, well, not like she actually was before. In both a good and bad way. After crowned, she would always be a harsh ruler, or at least that's what some say. She would boss everyone around in non-important situations, but she would most definitely make sure that everything goes right. She is extremely chivalrous to the royal family and nobility. Some don't know if it's her playing tricks so she won't get kicked off of her noble position, or if she actually wants to behave that way. 'h i s t o r y' Pre-Series Preykiller was born in a commoner family, in which she was not treated as important. Meanwhile, Preykiller would always watch noble and royal actions and observe them, making her want to be part of all the excitement higher ranking dragons go through, even if she knew the consequences of taking part. ''Three Houses'' Part Two: War of the World text ''The Rise of the Tragedy'' Part One: Night and the Lions text Part Two: When Lightning Strikes the Dark text Part Three: Strike of Sorrow text 'a b i l i t i e s' 't r i v i a' 'g a l l e r y' tba Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT+